1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical device, more particularly, a medical device managing and tending the hose of a continuous positive air pressure system (CPAP) to aide and comfort the CPAP users. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of breathing by tending to the CPAP air hose running from the sleep apnea patient's face mask to the CPAP machine and allowing for free side to side, and up and down, movement of the hose thereby resulting in rested sleep.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many CPAP users have difficulty sleeping while using a CPAP machine. Previous devices for aiding the hose management of CPAP users are ridged, difficult to use, not flexible and do not address, in particular, the CPAP patient hose management. However, the aggravation associated with currently available devices may cause users to use the CPAP machine less frequently than they otherwise would. Limited use of the CPAP machine could result in serious medical problems.
As briefly discussed above, currently available devices for tending to the air hose of a CPAP machine are simply inadequate. The inventor is a sleep apnea patient and has suffered from hose management problems associated with the use of his CPAP machine. In self defense the inventor of the present CPAP hose tender developed a device for tending to a hose of a CPAP machine. Much of the innovation associated with the development of the present CPAP hose tender is based upon the inventor's experience from his Navy days tending the hose while fueling ships.
As those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, sleep apnea affects a large percentage of the population and leads to severe medical problems from lack of sleep, oxygen depravation and other medical complications. The common treatment prescribed is the use of the CPAP machine. A CPAP machine commonly includes a breathing mask worn by the patient. The breathing mask is connected to a hose connected to a CPAP air generator. Positive pressure air from the CPAP air generator is delivered to the breathing mask via the air hose. The hose creates huge discomfort for the user. After attaching the hose to the facemask, movement of the user is restricted because the hose commonly drags across the bed covers and puts additional pressure on the facemask. This additional pressure breaks the seal securing the breathing mask about the mouth and nose of the user, and ultimately results in awakening the patient from sleep.
According to the present invention, disadvantages and problems associated with previous devices and methods have been overcome. The CPAP hose tender of the present invention effectively aids the patient's air hose management. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus comes fully assembled and ready for the CPAP user to begin use without the aide of complex instruction. In addition, no bolts or screws are needed for attachment of the present invention. The present device is lightweight and no assistance is needed to install the CPAP hose tender. One need only clamp the present CPAP hose tender on a headboard or other support. The apparatus offers ease of use and CPAP user's life need not be interrupted as the CPAP hose tender is easy to travel with.
An important technical advantage of the present invention is that the stainless steel rod is economical to manufacture and comes from stock material. In addition, the clamp also comes from stock material. Another important technical advantage of the present invention is the comfort provided to the user. Also, the CPAP users are allowed free movement from side to side and up and down while using their CPAP machines, therefore, increasing the use of the CPAP as prescribed.